Come What May
by Katie26
Summary: A sad story about two new characters in the Harry Potter realm. Those who stand up to Voldemort are the winners. WARNING: Religious topics.
1. The Test

Disclaimer: Voldemort isn't mine, the idea of death eaters isn't mine either.  
  
Warning: I know it's different, but I thought of it during my morning shower, and I really wanted everyone to get the message too. If you are offended by heaven/hell and God, than please do not blame me and curse me in your reviews. If you don't think that you will be able to stop yourself from being too harsh because of my religious views, then go read another story. For those of you who choose to read this, I hope you like it!  
  
Title: Come What May  
  
READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY FYI: Aikin and Lorrae are young students living in England just before Harry survived Voldemort's curse for the first time. In order to save themselves from Voldemort, both most join him under penalty of death. Lorrae, a muggle-born raised Catholic, refuses to join the Death Eaters. Aikin, a pure-blood whose moral views have just started forming since he met Lorrae, chooses to join the Death Eaters to save his own skin, and encourages Lorrae to do so as well. This story is about the conversation they have before Aikin is forced to kill Lorrae.  
  
"I'll tie the ropes," Aikin volunteered. He pulled Lorrae into a corner, giving them time to talk.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I don't deserve you," Aikin said, loosely wrapping a length of rope around her wrists, kissing her cheek the entire time. Two Death Eaters stood next to a large arena-like structure, ushering people onto the open floor. Other captives where being pushed and shoved into the arena, stripped naked, to the cheers of the hundreds of Voldemort's followers in the stands. "Join them; we'll survive together," he begged.  
  
"I'll be fed to Lethifolds and raped by thousands of people, but I won't be forced to kill innocent children and people who's only crime was being a good person," she said, her thick brown hair whipping around her face in the cold outside air.  
  
Aikin looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. The first thing he had noticed when he met her was her chocolate eyes. "Please, survive with me. I can't go on living without you."  
  
"That's the point. I won't be living in this world anymore. I'm going to go to heaven and find out the secrets of the world," Lorrae said, her eyes wet with tears and her eyes filled with love and determination. "I'd rather be tortured for a few minutes and then live forever in paradise with the people I love, than have an evil life on earth and suffer for eternity all alone. Don't you see? Though we may delay death for a few years, we will spend eternity in a place where there is no hope and no love."  
  
"We'll be together here," he pleaded with her, stroking her cheek.  
  
"We would be together in heaven forever," she said, the tears on her face falling onto the dusty floor of the auditorium. Lorrae looked defiantly into his face and kissed his cheek softly, her lips lingering slightly on his own wet face. "I love you," she said. "No matter what happens, what you do, and what we endure, I love you. Nothing can change that."  
  
Aikin could almost feel his heart being torn out of his chest. His eyes let forth a new wave of tears.  
  
"I love you," he choked. He kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
"You want to know what I'm going to do when I get to heaven?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked, rubbing her back and cherishing these last few moments with the girl he loves.  
  
"I'm going to ask what the hell happened to Amelia Earheart."  
  
A half laugh, half sob choked out of him. He kissed her one more time. As she began to walk into the arena, whispering "I love you" all the way to the door, Aikin's heart raced and his brain whirled. 


	2. The Reward

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Aikin ran after her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said, kissing her, holding her close. When they broke apart, she looked into his face and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
Hand and hand, they walked into the arena. The gruesome sight before them was nothing compared to the joy they had found in each other.  
  
"I love you," Aikin said, holding her close.  
  
"I love you," Lorrae said.  
  
These were the last words they said.  
  
(This is supposed to be in italics, but I don't know how to do that.)  
  
Aikin walked through memories of his life, asking forgiveness for each sin he had committed. Time went by faster then the speed of light, but at the same time was as slow as the clock at the end of the school day. Feeling slightly foggy, Aikin floated out into a large, empty room. The only piece of furniture was a table covered with a beautiful white table cloth. A mahogany door at the opposite end of the room opened.  
  
As the door swung back, Aikin held his breath. A small veil behind the door lifted, revealing Lorrae, her spirit beautiful as always. The two gazed at each other for a moment before throwing themselves at each other. Aikin hugged her close, kissing every part of her spiritual body.  
"I love you," she said, looking into his eyes.  
"I love you," he said, pulling her close.  
  
These were their first words spoken in heaven. They were together forever.  
  
Life goes on, and you can't stop life. However, you can make it the best damn life anyone's ever had. Love everyone, hate no one. Say, "I love you," at least four times a day. Peace and love apply to everyone, whether they believe in God or not. You, like Aikin and Lorrae, will meet those who love you and who you love after death. Love will save the day.  
  
LOVE IS WHAT MAKES LIFE WORTH LIVING. LIVE LIFE, LOVE LIFE. 


End file.
